Private Broadcast
by EdyFerrone
Summary: Jock!Hunter and Cheerio!Blaine are the power couple at McKinley, but since they've started a relationship of convenience, they've also developed mutual feelings. After a particularly successful game, Hunter finds out that his boyfriend can be much of a tease. So why shouldn't he just give Blaine what he wants?


**A/N:** Hi there!  
So I've written this oneshot for a prompt at the Glee-Kink-Meme. Before you read, please pay attention to the warnings, as I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable with what they read. Sometimes I just think I'm the only one who ships Blainter, but I can't help it sigh. As always, I couldn't bring myself to stick to smut part only and I've added a little something to it. Hope no one minds. Let me know if you've enjoyed? Please? - xoxo  
ps. as usual, forgive my mistakes, English isn't my first language.

**Warnings: **Cheerio! Blaine, Jock! Hunter, rough sex, bareback, semi public sex, slight voyeurism, teasing, getting caught.

/

This is fucking frustrating.

All that Hunter can think of while he's saying his goodbyes an exchanging high fives with his teammates after the victory is how much of a teasing asshole his boyfriend is. He practically spent the whole game shaking his ass – looking particularly gorgeous in those fucking tight Cheerio pants – and staring at him like he wanted to eat him alive. Well, Hunter is going to make sure that he gets just what he deserves for that; especially since Blaine is not even walking towards him now that the game is over. He's chatting lightly with the Unholy Trinity like he's done nothing bad at all.

He won't allow that.

He walks a fast pace to him and Blaine has barely the time to notice when Hunter leans his hand on his waist and moves in to kiss his mouth. Blaine startles, evidently surprised but it's not too long before he's wrapping his arms around Hunter's neck, pressing to get closer. When their bodies accidentally rub together, Hunter makes sure that Blaine feels his hardness slide against his thigh; surprisingly though, Blaine is half-hard too and well, that's such a pleasant realization for Hunter because that is going to make things a lot easier.

He chokes a moan into his boyfriend's mouth, smiling smugly at the awareness that maybe Blaine gave him a public show because he was horny already. For a moment, Hunter lets his tongue come out of his lips and brush teasingly all over Blaine half-opened mouth. Then he shifts back, keeping his hands on Blaine's waist, just like Blaine keeps his arms around his neck. They smirk at each other knowingly and look into each other's blown eyes hungrily.

"Just … wanky." Santana says and Brittany beside her claps her hands happily, like she's enjoying the show.

"Shut up, Lopez." Hunter growls, but he doesn't even look at her, too busy with gazing into Blaine's darkened irises to pay any attention to her. "How about you shake your ass like that for me in private?" He murmurs lowly over Blaine's mouth – so that the girls won't hear it -, staring as his boyfriend's eyelids go half-shut and his adorably full lips tilt into a nasty grin.

"Hmm, that sounds _so_ okay," He whispers back, moving his hips just a little to rub himself against Hunter's leg, so that he can feel him twitch inside the pants of his uniform.

Hunter just _loves_ it when he's like this, when Blaine is super horny. He starts tugging him until their bodies are separated. Blaine complains a little but he gives up when Hunter grabs his arm and pulls him towards the school, walking away from the field. When Blaine doesn't fight it anymore and, instead, he walks fast in the direction Hunter is walking too, he knows that his boyfriend understood where this is going. So he smirks a little to himself, ignoring Santana's comments from where she's still standing between Quinn and Brittany.

As soon as they step into the main empty hallway, where the lights are still on like everytime there's a football game, Hunter pushes Blaine into the closest wall, pressing his own body against his boyfriend's immediately and catching his lips in an angry kiss. When Blaine lets his hands slide downward so that he can wrap his fingers around Hunter's ass and press him closer, Hunter realizes that he had it all figured out, all night long. God, Blaine can be such a nasty bitch when he wants to. Not that he feels like complaining about that though.

He lets his tongue slide immediately into his boyfriend's mouth, moaning when he gets to taste his cavity. Blaine presses some more and their bodies rub together, creating an amazing friction that makes him startle with need, because as pleasant as it is, it's not even slightly enough for the way he has teased him all night. So while he keeps on kissing Blaine hard and fast, Hunter tilts his head a little to check on the hallway. There's no one. Therefore he leans his arms, grabs the gorgeous globes of Blaine's perfect ass and lifts him easily, starting to carry him through the school.

Blaine doesn't complain, and when Hunter catches Puckerman being tugged by a cheerleader into a classroom, he thinks he's going to steal their idea. He carries Blaine into an empty room, kicking the door closed behind his back while his boyfriend leans to suck marks into his neck. A few fast steps and Hunter is leaning Blaine down on the desk, making his back slide along the wood of the table. Blaine immediately wraps his legs around Hunter's hips and he pulls him closer until they're rubbing against each other again, both of their sporty uniforms making the contact more pleasant than ordinary clothes would.

"I'm going to fuck you so bad, you'll stop being such a teasing asshole," Hunter breaks the kiss for a moment, just to whisper the words over Blaine's mouth, and his hands wonder to the waistband of his Cheerio pants. "Turn around," he orders, his voice sounding so strict and dominating as always that he watches while Blaine rolls his eyes back and then shifts, obeying faithfully.

He turns over the desk, while Hunter's hands still wander around his pants, his fingers almost _tickling_ to touch his bare skin instead. He resists the urge for a moment though, staring at the way Blaine can't help but rub his body against the desk instead. He manages somehow to catch the quiet _uhuhuh_'s that Blaine is choking as he does and the sound goes straight to Hunter's dick, reminding him exactly what he's here for. And he's certainly not here to stare.

So, instead, he moves his hands to wrap his big fingers around Blaine's gorgeous ass to squeeze it. This time Blaine moans louder and he presses himself back into the touch before he shifts forward towards the desk again. He looks so needy that Hunter thinks that a little of rough foreplay won't hurt.

He leans his arm forward until he manages to press the tips of his fingers on his soft lips, not even a little surprised when Blaine opens his mouth at the order, licking a stripe along Hunter's middle finger and index glued together. It's just a moment before his fingers are completely wrapped between Blaine's lips and he's sucking, moaning from the friction of his dick against the desk. Hunter thinks that it would be hot to stare at his boyfriend's ass while he jerks off to a desk.

Therefore, with the other hand, he starts pulling off Blaine's Cheerio pants, his jaw dropping just a little when he realized that Blaine wasn't wearing any underwear. "Oh you fucking little bitch," he murmurs, slapping his ass cheek playfully and smirking wisely, looking over Blaine's body to stare at where his boyfriend is sucking on his fingers, "Fuck, yes, like that … you just really love sucking, don't you?"

"Hmmm," Blaine moans on his lips, his eyes completely shut as he sucks as if Hunter's fingers were his dick instead. Of course they're not, Hunter is so, so bigger.

Blaine _loves it_. Not only is madly in love with his boyfriend, but he also likes him physically and enjoys his size. Hunter always fills him so well, makes him feel like he couldn't be more satisfied with anything else.

"Take it," Hunter murmurs, pulling his left hands off of Blaine's now bare ass, to pull down the pants of his football uniform and the briefs; he kicks away the clothes on the floor, not even caring about where they'll end up. He wraps his fingers around his own dick, staring down at the way it's already flushed and swollen. When Blaine groans in complain, he remembers to move his fingers for a moment. _Fuck_, it's so hot, so freaking amazing that Blaine wants him to move into his mouth.

He pushes into the wet hot cavity on his mouth and stares as Blaine licks and sucks his lips while stroking his own dick to get some slight relief before the really game begins.

"Just _look at you_," Hunter murmurs, throbbing in his own hand, while Blaine pokes out his tongue to kitty-lick all over his fingers. The moment Blaine leans his neck to reach for his hand better tough, Hunter trails it away, amused at the complaining sounds coming from his boyfriend.

He barely gives Blaine times to realize it before he's pushing two wet fingers inside him, all down until his knuckles. He rolls his eyes for a moment at how tight and warm Blaine already feels around him and he doesn't manage to keep himself from jerking off, not even for a moment. He is careful not to come though, it would be such a waste.

Blaine's sweated chest is pressed against the desk, the material of his Cheerio top now sticky on his skin as he thrusts his hips backwards to meet the movement of his finger. When he realizes he can't give himself the right strength like this, Blaine puts his hands on the desk and lifts his torso, arching until he's lifted and he finally has the right support to fuck himself on Hunter's finger.

Hunter helps him through it, thrusting anyway and leaning his back slightly until his mouth is pressed hard against Blaine's ear.

"Did you like it? Did you like being such a bitch for everyone to see?" He asks, arching his finger inside him until Blaine's hips instinctively jerk backwards. That's when Hunter pushes in another finger, spreading Blaine's hole that clenches deliciously around him. "Bending and spreading your legs, not even putting your briefs on …"

"I _loved_ it …" Blaine teases back, with that little flash of provocation that Hunter loves, especially because he knows that in the end, he's the one who's got all the power in this.

"Yeah, just like you love taking my cock," He answers smirking as he freezes his fingers inside him for a moment and just watches as Blaine impales himself on his fingers. Hunter lets go of his own erection and he moves his hand forward until he's got his fingers wrapped around Blaine's cock instead.

Blaine stiffens immediately at the contact and he tilts his head back, groaning at the pleasure of finally being touched, and not by the cold wood of the desk. He pumps Blaine a little, just to enjoy the way his boyfriend starts to move frantically back and forward, like he doesn't know if he prefers being fucked by his fingers or thrust into the tight channel of his fist.

"What do you want me to do, Blaine? Tell me," He growls lowly in Blaine's ear, pressing his lower lip against the frame and wetting it just a little. He already knows what Blaine wants from him, but it's way too hot when he says it out loud.

"Fuck me," Blaine says without even thinking twice, just tilting his head a little so that he manages to catch Hunter's mouth clumsily. The kiss is messy, dirty and wet, and Blaine doesn't stop moving even while they're licking into each other's mouth eagerly, tasting and exploring each other like don't even know how they taste. Blaine trails back from the kiss and stays close only to breathe directly over Hunter's lips, "Just, fuck me, please, _need you_ …" His voice cracks at the end of the sentence, and Hunter shivers down his spine at the needy tone of his voice. That is enough to convince him, of course.

So his hand falls back again and he grabs his own harness as he lets his finger slide out of Blaine's now loosened hole. Instead, he cups at his hip to roll Blaine's body again until Blaine is pressed with his lower back against the side of the teacher's desk, facing him. Hunter smirks happily when he notices the red patches all over Blaine's sweated face and the way his hair gel is coming down, little curls unwrapping from it.

He grabs the hems of Blaine's Cheerio shirt because even if it's gorgeously tight over Blaine's chest, especially now that he's sweating, Hunter thinks he'd prefer him fully naked. So he pulls it all over Blaine's head, barely giving Blaine time to move back before he's grabbing his left thigh and lifting it, while he strays his dick to Blaine's now exposed asshole, teasing it with the head.

"Uh-uh," Blaine smiles as he lets his hands wander until he's tugging Hunter's football shirt, "You have to get naked at school too …"

For a moment, Hunter considers complaining because he's so hard and he just wants to get inside Blaine. His dick is out, so all that it takes would be to just keep Blaine's leg like this, lifted, and press inside. He also knows Blaine wouldn't fight it. He can be such a good slut that Hunter is sure he would just take it. But still there's something about this plan, getting naked in class, someone that might walk in … it turns him on even more, and suddenly the idea of ripping his uniform off isn't that bad at all.

So he smirks and Blaine seems to take it as a good suggestion because he grabs the hems of his shirt and starts tugging it all over Hunter's torso. Hunter enjoys the way Blaine's eyes stare eagerly, every single time, making his muscles tickle under that gaze.

When he manages to throw his shirt on the floor, helping Blaine in the process because he had been too caught up staring, he quickly grabs Blaine's leg again and lifts it. With his other hand, he strokes his dick until he's just brushing the tip against Blaine's entrance, letting it slide there to tease.

"Any other requests?" He asks teasingly. Blaine arches down to wrap his lips around Hunter's nipple.

Hunter startles a little in surprise but he can't keep the groan that scratches his throat anyway. When Blaine doesn't stop sucking and licking on his sensible skin a few seconds later, Hunter guesses he just has to do it. Besides, he's not sure he can keep it any longer. He wants to fuck his boyfriend now, make him desperate from pleasure.

"Fuck me," Blaine repeats as he pulls his mouth off of him and Hunter barely gives him the chance to end the sentence.

He pushes inside him, slowly at first. It takes him every single cell of his body to find the will not to fuck him roughly from the first moment, because he's been hard all game long; but still, Blaine is his boyfriend, and before Hunter gives into his animal instincts, he wants to make sure his boyfriend is okay.

"You feel so good," Blaine murmurs though, letting his eyes fall shut as he slowly gets used to having Hunter inside him. He stiffens just for a moment and he puts both of his hands on Hunter's chest. Then, he slowly moves around him, welcoming every inch of Hunter inside as he moans lowly. "Fuck, so good, please."

That is enough to convince Hunter. He pushes in until his balls slam against Blaine's ass and bends on him to whisper in his ear.

"You want it so bad, don't you? Want me to fuck you with my big fat cock over this desk until you beg me to let you come?" Blaine whimpers desperately, almost crying out. Hunter smirks in the crook of his neck, but washes it off when he tilts back and grabs his chin in his fingers. Blaine looks straight into his eyes, though his eyelids are half-shut and his cheeks are gorgeously red. "Or maybe I could just push you on your knees and fuck your mouth instead, not letting you come at all for having been such a slut all night long …"

"No, please," Blaine sighs and tries to fuck himself on Hunter, but his hips get wrapped by long fingers all of a sudden, "C'mon, Hunter, fuck me-"

"Why that? You're such a cockslut," Hunter teases, thrusting inside him just slightly and enjoying the way Blaine tries to take advantage of the movement to get more, "You're suck a cocksucker, no one does it better than you-"

"But you love taking me the most," Blaine almost pleads, "Feeling me clench around you until you can't breathe-"

Blaine's words get cut when Hunter finally pushes out and in with no warning. His mouth opens beautifully in the shape of a 'o' and his eyes go shut as his face twists in pure pleasure. Hunter loves seeing him like this, loves watching as Blaine falls into pieces from the pleasure he gives to him. But what he loves the most is the amazing tight heat that is wrapped around him right now.

Blaine is the only boy Hunter fucked and he's better than any girl he's had before. Especially like this, all wrecked as he pushes his hips down to fuck himself on Hunter's dick.

He manages to resist only a few seconds more before he's lifting Blaine by his hips and pushing him to lay him on the desk again, being careful to never slip out of his body. He puts Blaine's legs on his shoulder and that's when he finally gives in and stops being gentle.

His hips jerk as he fucks in and out of Blaine quick and hard, enjoying every single moan coming from Blaine's pretty mouth. He doesn't even care that his boyfriend is being too loud and they're at school. Actually, he finds it kind of hot. Blaine sneaks a hand along his own torso, reaching for his own cock and he barely manages to stroke it before Hunter is slapping his fingers away.

"Don't even try that, you whore," He thrusts hard into his tight little hole, making Blaine growl in frustration, "I get to decide when you come and from what."

Blaine lets out a frustrated groan and tries to push his hips down, but Hunter wins over that too. He gets his hands under Blaine's legs and squeezes his fucking amazing ass cheeks, turning his head to leave a bite in the inside of Blaine's thigh, then sucking on that spot which drives his boyfriend crazy all the time.

"Look at you take it, you love it so much," Hunter grows, feeling himself growing even more inside Blaine when he notices how wrecked the boy underneath him is: flushed cheeks, hair coming down, sweated forehead. This is how Hunter loves him the most, Blaine is gorgeous when he loses all his inhibitions. "Fuck, so tight-"

Blaine's voice reduces to hushed little _uhuhuh_'s that follow the pace of Hunter's thrusts and when the boy realizes how loud he's being, he bites his lower lip to keep it, so hard that his mouth flushes almost red there.

"Don't keep it, baby," Hunter murmurs, lifting Blaine's leg a little so that he can sink deeper inside him, sweat starting to stream all over his body, "Let me hear how desperate you are for me."

Blaine rolls his eyes back and lets his body slide clumsily on the wood of the desk, but his movements are useless to his aim: Hunter is the one who is completely in control, and it doesn't matter how much he tries to fuck back on him, he can just take what Hunter wants to give him. But Blaine _loves_ it, loves being so submissive, loves it especially because Hunter is amazing at dominating. It makes him feel like he _belongs_ to him and no one else.

Although he can't be the one to pick up the tempo, he still can try to ask for it.

"Hunter, _please_ …" He begs, throwing – incredibly innocent - puppy eyes to him, feeling them water up at the uncontrollable need making his nerves clench. "Please-"

"What?" Hunter licks his lips and looks at him strictly, not even a little of hesitation in his eyes as he stops his hips and just stays inside Blaine without thrusting. "What do you need, Blaine? Tell me."

"More," He begs, not even ashamed at how little pride he has got in these situations. When he wants more, he just needs it, and there's no reason why he should act proud around his boyfriend. "Please, more, fuck me harder-"

That's all he needs to say before Hunter he's thrusting into him again, his voice growling at every thrust as he shifts his hips and finally manages to catch that amazing angle and hit that spot inside Blaine, making him groan louder and louder, as he is incapable of caring about where they are anymore. They both just want to get there, they're desperate and hot, and totally careless.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Hunter's body jolts almost frantically and Blaine can feel this warming sensation growing inside him second by second, gradually but quickly in a way that he's not capable to explain. Hunter throbs inside him, his whole body feeling like he's about to explode at the sensation of Blaine clenching so tightly around him still, but Blaine is arching his back against the desk to fix the angle just a little, so Hunter definitely knows who's closer.

So he leans a hand between their bodies, wrapping his fingers around Blaine and stroking his dick steadily until Blaine is pulsing more intensely and groaning more loudly, his fingers clenching in the air over the desk. It takes barely six seconds before Blaine is coming, spurting all over his own chest and Hunter's hand, and relaxing in a happy purring expression.

Hunter just gives him a few slower strokes before he's cleaning his hand on Blaine's skin and then grabbing his leg once more. He tilts it until it's bent over Blaine's torso and then he finally fucks him with all his strength, his body starting to feel to desperately close to give into their tiredness or the game. It's just when he's already closing in his eyes and enjoying the little moment of extreme satisfaction that he hears the _beep_ of a cell phone.

He turns around abruptly, eyes wide open as he is still resting inside Blaine but not thrusting anymore, and he notices with horror Santana Lopez in the corner of the room, keeping her phone in her hand and cursing lowly at the screen.

"Oh crap, that's not the right timing for the battery to die," She groans and then looks up to meet Hunter's gaze, not even an hint of shame over her face, "Too bad, guess Britt's gonna have to miss the climax."

"What are you even doing here, Lopez? Get lost." Hunter growls aggressively, while Blaine is still too happily lost to even mind Santana's presence.

"Woah, calm down you lil' psycho," Santana takes a few steps forward, waving her hands in the air. "Britts just said you looked hot together and I wanted to surprise her with a little gift, so I taped the whole thing."

"Screw you," Hunter rolls his eyes, ignoring the way he is still throbbing inside Blaine.

"Screw Blaine," Santana winks with a sly smirk that makes even Hunter uncomfortable for a moment. "I'm going to meet my lady by the shower, gay-bye!" She shrugs and passes by them, closing the door behind her back.

Before Hunter has any time to comment or complain, Blaine is moving downward on his dick, making him go back immediately to the aching sensation of almost he had experienced moments ago. And that's almost a complete instinct when he starts thrusting into him again, moving frantically until he can feel the sensation growing warmer inside him once more.

"C'mon, baby," Blaine murmurs softly, but his voice is still a little rough from sex and it sounds _amazing_, "Let go for me."

The words are enough to push Hunter on the edge and then he's coming inside Blaine, collapsing on his body and finally letting go of Blaine's leg. Blaine wraps it around his torso and tugs him closer while Hunter is still buried inside him. For a few seconds, they just stay like this: bodies connected and silent breaths filling the room. There's nothing more than that and surprisingly, Hunter has learnt that he probably loves this moment even more than sex itself. It's amazing to _just feel_ Blaine. To be so close and intimate. It reminds him that it's different from the other times because he also _loves _Blaine.

It doesn't matter that it started all for popularity – because the hottest jock and the Cheerio dating is apparently good news for one's reputation these days – and sex, as time went by, Hunter really started developing feelings for Blaine and Blaine did the same with him. So dating has become more than just an opportunistic choice and it's okay. He doesn't mind.

When he finally pulls out, but doesn't move back from Blaine's body completely, they both seem to realize what happened. They start laughing against each other, chests rising and their voices filling the room.

"I can't believe Lopez is so fucked up," Hunter murmurs on Blaine's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss there as soon as he manages to stop laughing for a moment. "I mean, I knew she was crazy, but this is way too much."

"She has no inhibitions," Blaine murmurs, totally less surprised than him, "But we'd better get dressed before she gives instructions for people to find us."

Hunter leans a little back from his position to look at his face. Blaine has come to himself again: he's smiling hugely and looks like the usual happy puppy that he is. He is way more relaxed than he's been all night, like he's finally freed himself from the weight of frustration. Hunter knows the feeling, especially tonight. He leans in and simply presses the softest of kisses on Blaine's lips. Even if it's just a moment, Blaine closes his eyes.

Somehow they manage to make it romantic even though it's messy and sloppy. When Hunter trails back, he can't help the little smile that forms on his lips.

"Well, if someone came here and found us, it would just be good for them." Hunter murmurs and smirks slyly.

Blaine lifts his eyebrows, looking completely natural and innocent even while they're talking about this. "It's not like you stopped or put some clothes on when Santana was here, so."

"Santana is a lesbian," Hunter shrugs lightly and he finally moves back with his whole body, allowing Blaine to get off the desk, "and I was too close anyway. She only risked ruining the moment."

"It was fun though," Blaine giggles, starting to pull on his pants and walking around to find his Cheerio shirt. "I'd never thought I was into it; people staring while we have sex, I mean."

"You didn't know she was here," Hunter answers lazily, lifting his boxers and pants up and yawning – now that he can finally allow himself to feel tired, both from the game and the sex. "So I'm not sure it would count as voyeurism." He keeps his football shirt in his hands, not bothering wearing it again.

"Oh c'mon." Blaine jokes as he fits the shirt along his torso. There's a full smile on his lips and that little light in his eyes that usually promises no good. "You're the only one who wouldn't have noticed Santana."

"What?!" Hunter's jaw drops and his eyes widen comically. "You knew she was here?" He asks surprised (and maybe just a little amused from Blaine's little kink).

Blaine shrugs innocently, "As I said, only you wouldn't have noticed."

That said he walks by Hunter and gives him a little slap on his arm. Hunter laughs incredulously but then moves quickly to reach for him. He wraps an arm around Blaine's shoulder and they start walking out of the class and into the hallways.

"I guess I really need a shower now." He says lazily as he tugs Blaine a little closer.

"At least you are wearing briefs." Blaine groans, "It's all sticky in there and it starts to bother me."

"That's what you pay for being a little pervert," Hunter teases and Blaine leans his temple on his shoulder, as high as he can reach.

"Ugh, guilty as charged." Blaine laughs back and then they're both headed to the locker rooms.

/

It takes them more than 20 minutes under the steaming water of the shower to come out with a little decency. Also, they need to use different stalls (even though the locker room is empty by then) so that they won't to be tempted to get it on once more. When they are done, they start gathering their things into Hunter's big gym bag.

"We should make this our game thing," Blaine jokes, his cheeks full as he smiles hugely and puts his dirty Cheerio shirt in the bag, "everytime there's a game, we mess around the school."

"Mess around?" Hunter tilts his eyebrows and laughs. "How come you're being so chaste now? You weren't half an hour ago."

Blaine shrugs and he turns to him, lifting on his toes to press a soft kiss on his lips, his hand wrapping the back of Hunter's neck. When he breaks the kiss, he stays close to him anyway, mouths almost touching and breaths mixing. He likes teasing tonight apparently.

"We're not about to get dirty now," He whispers and Hunter smiles back.

This smile is somehow different from the ones Hunter has given to him since they're dating. But Blaine is not surprised. Hunter is tough to break, he's like an ice man and sometimes it takes a lot to get a smile from him. It's not that he has defensive walls around him or something, that's just the way he is. It took Blaine a lot of time to realize that there wasn't any weakness hidden under his behavior.

But it seems like he's gradually letting go with Blaine. There's a fondness and a new kind of affection in the way he is grinning which makes Blaine stupidly happy and proud to have gone through the worst of him so that now he can get the best.

"I can't say it's good news," Hunter teases and Blaine chokes a soft laugh.

"Let's put it this way: if you plan on buying me dinner, I might consider a round two even though I'm tired." Blaine shrugs and smiles, that huge smile that always makes his mouth seem even more full and tasty. "I need energies before I can go again."

"Fine." Hunter says easily (it wouldn't be the first time he pays for dinner. It's slowly becoming a habit and it helps them with the popularity thing at school). "Or maybe, since my little monkey is tired, we could have a sleepover and then settle for a quickie tomorrow morning."

"_Oh_," Blaine mocks him, "I didn't think you could wait until tomorrow morning." Hunter slaps the back of his head while Blaine pulls the zipper of his bag and can't keep another laugh. He feels so spontaneously happy since their mutual feelings have grown to something more than just taking advantage of each other's popularity.

"Shut up." Hunter just growls and he grabs the bag, pulling it on his shoulders as he starts walking to the exit.

Blaine follows quickly and they are finally out of the locker room and into the grass around the field. They walk silently to the parking lot, but it doesn't feel awkward. In fact, it just feels grounded and good. Blaine thinks this is also due to their quickie, it helped breaking the sexual tension drawn together through the day and for the moment there's just lovely affection. It won't last long because they're constantly horny, but he's going to enjoy it for now.

They reach for Hunter's car in a few minutes and the boy pulls out the keys of his pockets to open it.

The moment he walks to open the hood though, they both hear loud laughs getting closer. When they turn around, Brittany and Santana are walking by them. Britt's holding Santana's phone in her hand, looking at the screen and smiling so wickedly that there's no need to ask what they are watching. Their pinkies are intertwined and Santana is leaning closer to watch from her position. Hunter rolls his eyes and turns to put the bag in the hood.

He doesn't even realize that Blaine is turning to the girls.

"Hey girls," he says weirdly happy to see them.

Brittany lifts her eyes from the screen and her smile drops a little as she stares at Blaine.

"You look a lot more awkward with clothes on," she shrugs lightly, "As a Senior Class President, I demand that from now on you won't be allowed to wear any clothes whenever you're around me, so that I don't have to pay attention to your hair gelled hair."

"Sheer genius," Santana crosses her arms to her chest and looks at Brittany with heart eyes before turning to Blaine, "Look, I honestly agree with Britts here. You sort of have something between your legs that it's worth having to stand your continuous need for attention. I can totally see why this idiot dates you now."

"I'm here, you know," Hunter growls but Santana just shrugs like she hasn't said anything.

Blaine leans a little over and gets closer to Brittany. Santana watches him with suspicious eyes, as she always does when it comes to Brittany, no matter how gay Blaine is. But still, Blaine only makes room for himself to look on the screen of Santana's phone, curiosity winning over him. The audio is down – probably because Santana doesn't want to get caught watching any Blaine porn – but the video is still a wonder to Blaine's eyes.

Even though the lights are not that much of a thing, he can recognize perfectly their bodies pressing nakedly and intimately. From the way they're moving frantically, Blaine is pretty sure that they're moaning like crazy too and now that he has washed off the horny mode off of him, he feels his cheeks blush at the thought that they have being going like that in front of Santana. He'd apologize if he wasn't so hypnotized from what's happening on screen.

So, instead he licks his lower lip nervously and looks at Hunter for a moment. His boyfriend seems mostly curious to understand what is going on in his mind and if Blaine has to be honest, he is a little surprised at himself for what he's actually thinking of. He turns to Brittany, while he can still feel Santana's intense and threatening glare over him and he tilts his lips in a tentatively kind smile.

"Can I get a copy of this?" He asks hesitantly, like he's not sure one would normally ask. With his needy side finally satisfied, he is starting to slowly feel a little of embarrassment again, especially when it comes to such a thing. "I mean, could you mail me the video?"

Hunter coughs and when Blaine turns to look at him, his eyes are practically wide, but he doesn't seem to mind the idea. It's quite the opposite. Santana has an eyebrow lifted and she's smirking hugely.

"Wanky." It's all she says.

"Well, sure, only I don't know how to send an email." Brittany gets his attention again. "I mean, Lord Tubbington usually does that for me, but I don't think he should get to watch this, so." She shrugs like that's the most normal thing in the world and that's finally the moment when Santana steps between them and pushes Blaine away from her girlfriend.

"Listen up, dwarf," She says between them, "I'm gonna send it to you but that it's just because that fine piece of porn is going to keep you so busy that you'll finally stop annoying everyone with your ridiculous faces as you sing your nth solo in front of a class of people who really couldn't care less about your diva moments."

Words said, Santana grabs Brittany's hand and starts tugging her away. The blonde turns to say her goodbyes by swinging her hand in the air.

In a moment, Hunter's arm comes to wrap around Blaine's shoulders and he pulls him a little closer until Blaine's ear is close to his mouth.

"If we get that video tonight, forget that you're going to get some rest," He murmurs and Blaine just laughs and tries to push him away, obviously failing.

"You are something else," He jokes and then they're both laughing.

It makes them feel light and loved, easy but still bonded.


End file.
